Villager Guard
About Villager guard is one of the neutral mobs from mobs armor mod also known as Papa trayaurus has some unique abillitites and carries some swords for like iron sword, blaze slasher and even flesh cutter! when is set on fire gets fire resistance and can absorb +60damage from attacks but has only 40health points attacks other mobs, when kills a mob, sometimes takes hi's drop, for exampe he kills a cow, and gets leather set! or kills a zombie and gets rotten flesh and etc, can swim in water and can open doors Abillities has 7 unique abillities 1.Carries a lot of swords and items uses when needed most 2.When is set on fire drinks fire resistance potion to protect him self from fire 3.When kills enemy with iron sword, charges at another enemy with speed II potion, and deals 15% more damage 4.Has 60bonus armor absorption to protect himself from 40-60damage from melee, but not magic damage! 5.If is set on fire, he takes one of hi's special swords, blaze slasher, and attacks you with it, until he isn't burning 6.If has wither effect, he equips wither sword, and withers you until he has wither effect on him 7.If he has poision or hunger effect, he equips flesh cutter, poisons you and gives hunter on attack until he has those effects Weapons and Battle Style Villager guard mainly uses melee he is expert on melee but can learn to fight with ranged to! uses a lot of swords in battle and even uses items that he caries that time for example he kills a sheep he gets wool and hits you with the wool and then fast changes to iron sword to deal double damage to you, and charge with that he deals 10-15% more damage, and takes 5-10% less damage Weaponry - Iron Sword - main weapon of villager guard, deals 6-8damage while has iron sword, on entity kills charges on another entity to continue to attack and etc, no special effects on entities - Wither Sword - secondary weapon of villager guard, deals 4-8damage while has wither sword, withers enemies for 15seconds with wither 5, so deals almoust 20-30damage only by withering the target - Blaze Slasher - main deffensive weapon of villager guard, deals 5-8damage while has blaze slasher, sets enemies on fire,sets enemy on fire, for 30seconds, dealing bonus 30damage, only if the target isn't fire resistant - Flesh Cutter - secondary deffensive and ultimate weapon of villager guard, deals 9-18damage + gives poison 10 for 300 game ticks, only uses this weapon if has poison active, beware of him while he has this weapon its the ultimate weapon for villager guard, he can defeat Zombie overlord, easily while he uses this weapon! - Wool Block - Misc Weapon of villager guard, villager guard only uses this while he has killed a sheep deals 1-3damage while he is using block of wool in his hand - Other weapons - he uses a lot of other items in battle, like potions and etc, or even rotten flesh! Other Abillities Horse Riding Villager guard can ride any type of horse, sometimes tames them and can control them but its only on rare ocasion that he tames a horse or a donkey Boat Riding Villager guard can swim in water on boats, and can control it but one thing that is found in hi's ai that always he breaks boat, while he attacks anyone that is on ground Special abillitites & ultimate attacks Speed charging - is main abillity of villager guard, while he is in this state of speed charging he gets speed 2 and deals 5-10% more damage on attack Vampiric strike - on every enemy kill he regains some of hi's health, more enemy will have power, more health villager guard will regain Poison Strike - while he carries flesh cutter on every attack he deals more +8% damage and poisons + gives hunger to enemies, and has a change to brake armor in a instant hit but only 0.1% of chance! Armored Strike - when he kills a cow, and gets leather armor he gets +15% more armor and deals +4% more damage per hit, has a rare chance to deal duoble damage, while he wears leather set Flame Strike - while he holds blaze slasher and attacks you , he can use flame strike, sets enemy on fire, and deals random ammount of damage, while setting target on fire Battles that villager guard battledCategory:VillagerCategory:GuardianCategory:Iron SwordCategory:Blaze SlasherCategory:Flesh CutterCategory:Boat RidingCategory:Horse RidingCategory:PoisonCategory:FireCategory:Leather Set Category:Human Category:Villager Category:Flesh Cutter Category:Blaze Slasher Category:Iron Sword Category:Poison Category:Fire Category:Vampire Category:Leather Armor Category:Villager Guard F